


Kyungsoo's Bizarre Adventures In An Another World

by TheBulletProofWolf



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBulletProofWolf/pseuds/TheBulletProofWolf
Summary: Kyungsoo is dreaming of a world so different from his own. A world full of excitement, a world filled to the brim with wonderful individuals with unique stories to share and laughter to spare, a world Kyungsoo couldn't leave behind.Or maybe, it wasn't a dream after all.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Kyungsoo's Bizarre Adventures In An Another World

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there dear reader! Before anything else, I just want to clarify to you that this story was born out of my soul seeping boredom and my laziness to do anything other than being glued to my computer.  
> English isn't my first language, so to those grammar Nazis, apologies are given in advance.  
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! Have fun!

Kyungsoo is dreaming.

Or so he thought he is.

Because for one, he clearly remembers going to sleep last night for a well earn rest after working so hard at the hospital for 16 hours straight. Being a medical professional, a general surgeon and a practitioner in Internal Medicine, wasn’t really his first choice, he wanted to be a chef or a professional singer or maybe even both, but his parents wanted him to follow their footsteps since both of them are on the medical field, his mother an oncologist and his father a neurosurgeon.

Secondly, he’s laying down on hard ground staring at the blue skies above him surrounded by tall and mighty stone pillars reminiscent to that of the Stone Hedge but taller and more ancient looking with weird foreign symbols carved at the center of each pillars.

And last but not the least, there were five figures staring at him, each one standing at the base of the stone pillars.

Kyungsoo stands up quickly and look around frantically taking inventory of his new surroundings. Now he can clearly see his surroundings he can tell that he was on the top a of hill and was gob smacked to see that he’s no longer in his home town for Kyungsoo has never seen such huge fields of green grass and trees in his city before. The strangers where wearing some kind of foreign garments that Kyungsoo has never seen before and strapped to their bodies are different kinds of weapons, one guy even have a huge realistic double bladed axe behind him. Fucking Hell, did he just got kidnapped by a bunch of derange cost players wannabe?

Kyungsoo looks down and saw himself wearing his own clothes (said clothes he alarmingly remembers not wearing when he went to bed) his sleeve-less hoody, his loose long sleeved shirt, his above the knee adidas shorts, his running shoes and Hell, he even has his new apple watch strap to his wrist. Things does not compute. He also saw some weird writings on the ground.

“What the hell!? Where am I!? Who are you people!? What am I doing here!? What are you going to do to me!?” Kyungsoo asks in rapid succession while slowly backing away from the unknown strangers.

“Hey! Calm down, we know you’re afraid but me and my friends here are not going to hurt you, okay?” says one of the strangers with red hair.  
Yeah right. As if that’s going to calm Kyungsoo down.

“Don’t tell me to calm down! I don’t know you people. For all I know, you could’ve kidnapped me last night in my own house while I was sleeping!” Kyungsoo shouts at the stranger. Hell, how did he not woke up last night? Did they do something to prevent him from waking up so they can take him peacefully where ever the hell they are right now? Oh God! Did they use sleeping gas!? He grew up listening to his father discuss the effect of such chemical. Is he going to have brain damage of some sorts? “Did you assholes drugged me!?”

“No! We promise, we didn’t do anything to you! And I do not know of this sleeping gas that you speak of. So please, how about we all calm down so we can introduce ourselves and so that we can explain everything that happen to you. Is that okay?” the guy begs.

Kyungsoo pause and thinks, he don’t know or trust this people but he needed answers and this people doesn’t seem to mean him any harm and running away isn’t an option at this point. Fighting is even less of an option because even though Kyungsoo grew up with a black belt in Taekwondo and spend his summers when he was younger enrolling in different defense classes, he knows there’s no way for him to win just looking at the group’s assorted weapons, which seems to be real now that Kyungsoo looks closer. Just his luck. Fuck his life. Stone Age is defenseless against Iron Age as they say.

“Okay.” Kyungsoo concedes, giving the group the benefit of a doubt. “But stay where you are and not a single one of you weirdo’s come any close.”  
The group nods their collective assent.

“My name is Suho, I’m the de facto leader of this group.” The guy with red hair- Suho says. “And this are my friends, Baekhyun, my second-in-command.” He pointed at a handsome guy wearing an eyeliner who smiles cheekily and waves at Kyungsoo.

“Chanyeol, our weapons master.” He pointed at a tall guy with boyish face, the said guy with the double edged axe behind him.

‘Wow, they really are into their characters. Such dedication. ‘Kyungsoo tells himself sarcastically.

“Hello, please don’t be scared of us. We’re good people.” Smiles Chanyeol at Kyungsoo.

‘His voice is so deep.’ Kyungsoo thinks to himself. ‘Yet, he looks like a huge puppy, a puppy that could cut me in half with that huge axe of his.’

“And this guy here is Kai,” Suho points at a tanned skinned guy with shocking blonde hair who stares then winks flirtily and smirks dangerously at Kyungsoo. ”He’s our resident hunter and scout expert.”

For some reason, the way this -Kai- smirks send exciting shivers all over his body that Kyungsoo found himself unable to maintain eye contact and end up inappropriately blushing,

Seeing the blushing Kyungsoo, Kai, the asshole, smirk’s turns even bigger.

“And last but not the least, Sehun.” Suho nodding to a really tall guy with long limbs and slender build with a scar on his left eyebrow carrying what seems to be bow and arrows on his back. “Our youngest and the best marksman in our group.”

‘That explains the bow and arrows.’ Kyungsoo thinks. He sends the group’s youngest, Sehun, a tentative smile which, worryingly enough, the youngest did not return.  


“How about you? What is your name?” Suho asks.

Kyungsoo pause, thinking whether it’s a good idea to give his real name to random strangers. His Grandmother always tells him when she was still alive to never give your real name to people you don’t know, name has powers, as she would always say.

“I’m D.O” Kyungsoo says. D.O was the stage name his best friend Hyunsik gave him when they were still on a band in high school and what most of his friends later on in college would call him. “Now that pleasantries are out of the way, would you mind telling me how on earth did I end up here?”

“Before I explain, may I asks you a couple of question first?”

“You’re already asking one.”

A laughter. “I like this guy, so cute and feisty.” Baekhyun says with a snort.

Kyungsoo ignores him in favor of answering Suho.

“But yes, depends on your questions.”

“What is your profession?”

“My what?” Kyungsoo asks back, confuse. What the does him being a doctor had to do with any of this bullshit?

“Your profession, your job?”

“No, I know what you mean. But what does my job has to do with you guys kidnapping me?”

“We told you already, we did not kidnapped you. So can you please just answer our question first?” Suho pleads.

“I’m a resident Surgeon at the Seoul Medical Center.” Kyungsoo answers.

There’s a short pause before someone asks.

“What’s a Surgeon? Isn’t that some sort of a fish?” Chanyeol asks with a confuse look on his face. “You’re not some sort of a merman are you?”

Kyungsoo laughs thinking how ridiculous that joke was but when Chanyeol became even more confuse and the others faces shows the same confuse state, Kyungsoo laughter abruptly halts.

“You’re kidding me right?” Kyungsoo asks with bulging eyes because what the hell? This better be some sort of an elaborate prank or an advance birthday surprise from Hyunsik or one of their friends.

“No really, what is this ‘surgeon’ that you speak of?”

“A doctor, of course! I heal people! What else do you think I mean?” 

“Oh! So you are a healer? Why didn’t you just say so?” Baekhyun asks.

“Because I just did! I said I was a doctor!” Kyungsoo shouts exasperatedly.

“But from where we came from we do not call our healers ‘doctors’.” Suho explains.

“From where you came from?” Kyungsoo asks confuse. “You know what I don’t even want to know where you guys came from, so just tell where the hell I am and why in the world am I in this place, wherever we are, if you didn’t kidnapped me last night?"

“To answer your first question, we are here in the Sacred Cairn of Polcura in the border between the Kingdom of Exide and the Kingdom of Yves in the Country of Duscha.” Suho answers. “And I think, you were summoned here by the Goddess Polcura and her loyal followers.”

“Summoned? What do you mean by that?” Kyungsoo asks, now even more confuse. “And where do you say we are right now? Between the borders of two kingdoms in the country of Duscha?”

“Yes, your right. And by summoned, we mean you’ve been transported here by magic.” Seeing the disbelief in Kyungsoo’s face, Suho continues. “Look at that pillar directly behind you.”

Kyungsoo turns around and saw a stone pillar much bigger than the rest with the rough portrait of a woman with long flowing hair, wings behind her and a halo above her head engrave into the centre of it. The woman was holding two items on her hands, one was a compass pointing north and the other was a caduceus. 

“That’s the Goddess Polcura, the goddess of travelers and healers, one of the four Valkerian Goddesses.”

Two different symbols were also engrave surrounding the Goddess, one was a huge tome above her head and below her was a picture of a mighty sword.

“She’s also a warrior goddess but one who values wisdom over strength as opposed to her twin brother Jarmon the God of Conflict, Strife, and Brute Strength.” Suho continues then points to the ground. “Now, I want you to focus on the ground, see those symbols and scorch marks?”

Kyungsoo looks down and saw that there were indeed scorch marks, 13 of them.

“The entire circle of runes you’re standing on is a Summoning Circle and those scorch marks were probably the followers of Polcura who sacrificed their lives to summon you here.”

“They what!?” Kyungsoo shouts. “No, that’s not true! I don’t believe you or any of this nonsense! There is no such things as magic circles or goddesses! Who’s behind this? Who paid you to do this? Is it Hyunsik? I swear to god I’m going to kill him!”

“If you don’t believe me then I propose a test.”

“A test?” Kyungsoo asks. “What kind of test?”

“I will give you a blade.” Suho explains, pulling a sharp blade out of his back pocket. “Then I want you cut your palm.”

“No!” Kyungsoo exclaims. “Why would I do that!? Do you think I’m crazy? Why would I cut myself willingly? What if that blade of yours is poisoned?”

“Why D.O?” Kai asks mockingly. “Are you afraid? Is little baby too scared to cut himself a little?”

This asshole is really starting to grate Kyungsoo’s nerves.

“Then why don’t I show to you just how good I am with cutting human flesh!?” Kyungsoo snarls. “Why don’t you come here a little closer you fucking asshole!?”

Kai opens his mouth to reply but Suho intervenes.

“No, Kai that’s enough!” Suho glares at the tanned male who pouts. “Stop antagonizing him!” Turning to Kyungsoo “I apologise for my friend’s behaviour.”

Glaring some more at the blonde jackass who in turns just smirk at Kyungsoo.

After a few seconds of Kyungsoo glaring daggers at Kai, Kyungsoo turn to Suho.

“Fine.” Kyungsoo huffs. “But explain to me why it is necessary for me to cut myself?”

“To prove to you that we are telling the truth and that magic does exist.” Baekhyun explains. “And don’t worry, to ensure to you that the blade you will use is not poisoned,” A wicked smirk booms at his face. “I propose that Kai cut himself first with the same blade.”

“What!?” Kai exclaims. “Hey! I didn’t volunteer for that!”

“Shut up Kai! It’s the least you can do for being such a prick.” Chanyeol glares.

Kai opens his to reply but once again was cut off but this time by Kyungsoo.

“Why Kai?” Kyungsoo smirks mockingly. “Are you afraid? Is little baby too scared to cut himself a little?”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol guffaws while Suho grins and Sehun smirks, it’s so refreshing to see someone fight back at Kai.

“Of course not!” Kai glares at Kyungsoo. “Why would I be afraid of something so lame?”

“Then prove it.” Kyungsoo says with challenge in his eyes. “Cut yourself and prove to me that you’re not afraid and that knife is not poisoned.”

“Fine!” Kai shouts, irritated. “Suho! Give me that fucking blade!”

“Don’t yell at me!” Suho glares while giving his blade to the younger. “I’m your leader and I’m older than you!”

“Sorry Hyung.” Kai says, contrite.

Kai holds the blade then turns to Kyungsoo.

“Watch me, midget.” Kai taunts.

“I’m watching, Hell spawn.” Kyungsoo taunts back.

Kai place the sharp end of the blade in the palm of his hand and in one quick move and a wince, slices his palm, blood dripping from his wounded hand.

“Did you see that?” Kai asks, showing his bleeding hand to Kyungsoo.

“Yes, I did. And I also saw you wincing like a little girl.” Kyungsoo says, unimpressed. “Give me that knife.”

Kai step closer to Kyungsoo and hands over the knife.

“Show me what you got, Shorty.” Kai tease.

“Are all your taunts height related?” Kyungsoo asks as he takes the knife and cleans the blade with his shirt. “You got to be a little bit more creative than that, pretty boy or else I’ll be disappointed.”

“Oh, so you find me pretty aye?” Kai winks as he steps back. “Don’t go falling in love with me now.”

“As if.” Kyungsoo says with of rolls his eyes. “Now shut up and let me cut myself.”

Kyungsoo adjusts his grip on the blade and while looking straight at Kai’s eyes, raises an eyebrow and then cuts himself without even a wincing a little.

“Whatever.” Kai mutters. “Show off.”

Kyungsoo just laughs.

Turning to Suho. “Now what?” Kyungsoo asks as he look at the blood slowly dripping from his wounded hand.

“Now I want you to wipe your wounded hand at that pillar behind you.” Suho commands.

A sharp inhale. “You don’t think?” Sehun whispers.

“No, I don’t think.” Suho answers. “I know.”

Kyungsoo tentatively approaches the pillar and after a few moments, places his wounded hand on it. He watches as hand smears his blood at the stone.

“Now I want you to shout this words.” Suho asks. “Modsiw fo Sseddog Taerg ho  
Llac Ym Rewsna.”

“What was that?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Listen carefully, Modsiw fo Sseddog Taerg ho Llac Ym Rewsna.”

Taking a deep breath, Kyungsoo shouts. “Modsiw fo Sseddog Taerg ho Llac Ym Rewsna!”

Kyungsoo watch as the stone cracks and a blinding light emanates from the pillar.


End file.
